


Первое Рождество

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Fluff, Gen, Illustrations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Дирк наслаждается своим первым настоящим Рождеством в кругу друзей.
Kudos: 1





	Первое Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132104) by [desire_turns_to_ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desire_turns_to_ashes/pseuds/desire_turns_to_ashes). 



Дирк не сводил глаз с пышной зеленой рождественской елки, которую они поставили в офисе. Ее еще нужно было украсить, и он отчаянно предвкушал, как этим займется. Он уже купил все необходимое: игрушки, мишуру, фонарики, бумажные цепочки и, конечно же, звезду на верхушку дерева. Он не мог ждать. Крепко прижав звезду к груди, Дирк осознал, что еще никогда не был настолько счастлив.

Тодд подошел к нему и улыбнулся.

— Готов украсить эту штуковину?

Дирк усмехнулся, взглянув на друга, и сказал:  
— Да я с самого рождения готов!

В комнату вошла Фара, держащая коробку с украшениями, которые купил Дирк. Она поставила ее у дерева и взялась за коробку с игрушками.

— Ну что, приступим? — протягивая ее Дирку, спросила Фара. Он положил золотую звезду в коробку с украшениями и стал копаться в пакете с игрушками.

— Я в таком восторге от этого всего! — сказал он, чем отвлек внимание Тодда и Фары от их пакетов. — Моя первая рождественская елка!

Тодд и Фара встали как вкопанные. Они уставились на Дирка, потрясенные словами, только что вылетевшими у него изо рта.

Возможно, им не стоило удивляться. В конце концов, большую часть детства он провел в ЦРУ и последние пятнадцать лет занимался… бог весть чем. Но неужели до того, как он попал в «Черное Крыло», у него не было нормального Рождества? Или его родители не позаботились об этом? У него вообще были родители? Был ли хоть кто-то, кто о нем заботился? Что это за родители такие, которые сбагривают своего ребенка в ЦРУ? Да еще и Рождество не празднуют?

Стоп.

— Это что, твое первое Рождество?

Дирк насмешливо фыркнул и принялся развешивать игрушки по веткам.

— Это _не_ первое мое Рождество, Тодд! У меня их было… более тридцати на данный момент… просто это будет первый раз, когда я праздную с друзьями и… людьми, которые хотят… чтобы я был… рядом, — ответил он, мысленно уносясь в нахлынувшие на него воспоминания.

Если так подумать, выходило, что детства у него никогда и не было. И Рождество он никогда не отмечал. Но он знал, что ему такие праздники бы понравились. Эти кошмарные рождественские свитера, покупка подарков или просто… что угодно, связанное с Рождеством… В общем, он был бы в восторге.

— Ну… Я думаю, это мое первое _настоящее_ Рождество, — продолжил он.

Тодд недоверчиво покачал головой и рассмеялся.

— Ладно, с этого года все изменится, — произнес Тодд. Он подбадривающе похлопал Дирка по спине. Сейчас Дирка окружали друзья, и это — самое главное.

— Рождество в агентстве! Каждый год — начиная с этого, — добавила Фара, улыбаясь друзьям.

Дирк тоже улыбнулся, а затем засмеялся. Он схватил их обоих, притянул к себе и обнял.

— Рождество в агентстве! — воскликнул он. — Лучше не придумаешь!


End file.
